christieallendoafandomcom-20200214-history
Appearences
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Appearances Dead or Alive 2 The death of her mother was what set Helena on the path of finding the killer. While initially unknown the killer was thought to be Ayane, a young, antagonistic Kunoichi, however it would later be revealed that it was actually Christie who shot Maria from a balcony overlooking the stage. Dead or Alive 3 Hired by Victor Donovan to keep an eye on, and eventually kill, Helena. Christie's mission was to stop Helena from winning the 3rd Dead or Alive Tournament and in the process prevent her from discovering more about the secret plans of Donovan and his anti-Douglas faction. Disguised as a servant to Helena she also intercepts Bayman, who is in the process of seeking revenge on Donovan for trying to have him killed. Christie fights him despite what he thinks of her (as "one of Donovan's lap dogs). She later then confronts Helena where she reveals her occupation as an assassin sent by Donovan. While Helena defeats Christie she is unable to win the tournament, with the tournament instead going to Ayane, Christie then returns to her apartment, where she receives yet another mission. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Invited to Zack Island for the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament it would soon be found that the tournament was a hoax set up a Zack. Christie (together with the other DOA girls) was then stuck on the tropical island for two weeks, occupying their time by playing beach games and shopping. During this time Christie made no attempts against Helena, most probably because she wasn’t being paid to do it. Dead or Alive 4 Once again Christie was in Donovan’s employ during the DOA4 Tournament, acting as both a tournament combatant and guard for DOATEC. Firstly she encountered Eliot at the Tritower Heliport, while initially annoyed that she had to fight a child, Eliot’s nervousness over having to fight “a pretty lady” amused her. Later on she intercepted Ayane and Ryu Hayabusa, both of whom were seeking to regroup with Hayate during the Ninja assault on the Tri-Tower. As both had been causing trouble in DOATEC she fought them individually. Though not shown in her story, Christie fights Bayman once again about Donovan and they settle the score between them, with an unknown outcome. After the bouts Christie hid herself inside DOATEC where Helena eventually appeared to challenge her. During the match Christie admitted to her that it was her who killed Maria. After the tournament’s end and the Tri-Tower’s destruction Christie is seen going about her business on a different job, posing as an exotic dancer in order to assassinate an underworld mobster. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Christie went to New Zack Island to carry out an unknown mission for a client of hers. Yet, she takes the opportunity to indulge into this as time for a relaxation, and enjoys everything the island offers. Ironically she seems to show friendship towards Helena rather than a cold personality.